Zim?
by Paige-boy
Summary: Thi was just somthing stupid i came up with its really short and it has somthing to do with a play the yu yu gang did when they were ten years old


Hiei- you baka  
  
Youko Lizzy - *glares* AND WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!!!  
  
Hiei- *scarred look on face* NOTHING I DIDNT MEAN... OOOOOOFFFF!!!GEROFF  
  
Youko Lizzy -*glomped Hiei* you know if you weren't so darn cute Id beat the crap out of you  
  
Hiei- *grumbles* get off of me before i pull out my sword  
  
Youko Lizzy - *twirling sword idly in fingers* you were saying? ^_^  
  
Hiei-0_0 GREAT!!! JUST GREAT!!!!  
  
Youko Lizzy - short demons are so hot  
  
Hiei-SHORT!!!!!??????!!!!!  
  
Youko Lizzy - your cute when you're angry  
  
Hiei- THAT'S IT GET OFF OF ME!!!!!!!  
  
Youko Lizzy - why would i??? What are you going to you glare me to death  
  
Kurama- you know she's got a point Hiei you are rather cute when you're angry that's why I never take you seriously  
  
Hiei- *looks at sky* WHY JUST TELL ME WHY ME????!!!!  
  
Booming Voice- BECAUSE THEY HAVE A POINT & I SAID SO!  
  
Kuwabara- hey Hiei I've got a new list of names to call you * clears throat* Shrimp Squirt Freaky little gnome Porcupine head Pigmy Elf boy Short stuff Black berry short cake Mini dude Tiny flame the chibi flash or the blur the black squirrel squatting dragon ....and my personal favorite ... ZIM PRINCE OF DARKNESS!!!!  
  
Hiei- wow Kuwabara you surprised me  
  
Kuwabara- I did?  
  
Hiei- yah porcupine is a three-syllable word  
  
Kuwabara- HEY!!!!  
  
Hiei- WAIT!!! Did you say ZIM!!!  
  
Kuwabara- yes remember that little play you were in  
  
Hiei- *sigh * don't remind me * FLASH BACK!!!*  
  
Princess (Keiko)- *on stage * oh who will save me the evil prince Zim will be here any minute to kill me!!! Oh help ! HELP!!! SOMEBODY HELP!!!!  
  
Hiei- *comes out in vampire cape* I AM ZIM!!!! PRINCE OF DARKNESS!!!!! WHOOOSH!!! *runs around stage like he is flying * (and he is only around 3ft tall)  
  
Princess- HELP!!! THIS EVIL SHORT MINISE WILL HARM ME!!!  
  
Hiei- * stops glares at princess* SHORT!!!! THAT'S NOT IN THE SCRIPT!!!! * trips* ooooooffffff!!!  
  
Princess (...Keiko)- well that's not in the script either!!!  
  
Hiei- KEIKO YOU'RE REALLY PUSHING IT!!!! IM 10!!! JUST LIKE THE REST OF YOU !!!!  
  
Yusuke- * comes out in knight suit* ILL SAVE Y... *looks at Keiko and Hiei chewing each other out* * scratches head* did I miss something here  
  
Audience- * laughing hysterically*  
  
Toad- *hops across stage *  
  
Kuwabara- NOOOOO!!! COME BACK GEORGE!!!! * runs after toad*  
  
Kurama- * falls from somewhere above the stage* AHHHHHHHH!!!!! *BAM!!! * *wobbles around stage * NO REALLY!! I'm fine ooohhh *falls over *  
  
Keiko- um.. Oh NO now they've killed my ...umm.. brother!!!!  
  
Audience- HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!  
  
*FLASHBACK ENDING *  
  
Kurama- 0_0 oh yah I forgot that happened fifth grade was such a long time ago  
  
Hiei- why did I get picked to play that part anyway?  
  
Kurama- because you were the scariest person there  
  
Hiei- really wow they thought I was scary at three feet tall! Whoa! I've been trying to be scary my whole life and now I find it was working ^_^ I feel better now ^_^ ..... No wait no I don't I never feel better  
  
Keiko- we never did finish that play  
  
Yusuke- it's a good thing too at that age I would've died right there if I had to kiss you  
  
Keiko- *rolls eyes to ceiling * honestly... boys!!!  
  
Yusuke- * puts arm around Keiko's waist and pulls her in* I wouldn't mind that much right now though  
  
Keiko- *giggling * oh quit it Yusuke!!!! You're embarrassing me!!!! ....*Shrugs * oh well ... * Glomps Yusuke* *then kisses him *  
  
Yusuke- WHAT THE AAARGH!!! K-K-KEIOMMmmmm  
  
Kuwabara- *sniggering * AWWW HOW CUTE!!!  
  
Yukina- *taps Kuwabara on shoulder * * clears throat* oh Kazuma  
  
Hiei- *seems remotely shocked * WHAT IS THIS THE LOVE SHACK!!!  
  
Kurama- I'm surprised you even know that song looks at the kissing couples* *sigh * TRUE LOVE ^_^  
  
Hiei- * rolls eyes* yah well at least..Kurama why are you looking at me like that?! OH NO NOT HERE!!!  
  
Kurama- * Glomps Hiei* * kisses him*  
  
Hiei- DON'T YOU EVEN..AAAARGH!!!! WHEN I GET UP IM GONNA ..NOOOOMMMmmmmmm G-G-GEROFF!!!  
  
Youko Lizzy- * clears throat* * taps Kurama on shoulder*  
  
Kurama- * turns around* HUH?  
  
Youko Lizzy- My turn?  
  
Kurama- OH! Of course be my guest  
  
Hiei- DON'T I GET A SAY IN THIS!!!!  
  
Kurama- No not really  
  
Hiei- * huge sweat drop* *mumbles *  
  
Youko Lizzy- you're so sweet Kurama kisses Kurama on cheek* ^_^  
  
Kurama- 0_0 *sweat drop* * falls over stunned *  
  
And you know the rest I get Hiei and we are all very happy  
  
Hiei- WHAT DO YOU MEAN HAPPY!!!!?????!!!! * Chained to wall in boxers*  
  
Youko Lizzy- well you don't count !!!! ^_^ but you are really cute right now  
  
Kurama- good bye every one we are off to torture that adorable little bishonen Hiei have a nice day from all of us at anime... ^_^  
  
Hiei- NOOO DON'T LEAVE ME WITH THESE TWO!!!!!... what kind of an ending was that Kurama?!!!???  
  
Youko Lizzy- OH! Oops the camera's still on ! * Pushes off button*  
SSSSSTTTTTAAAAATTTTTIIIIICCCCCC!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
